Saiyuki : la cour de récré
by miyikii
Summary: Nouveaux chapitres en ligne ! Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Genjô et Goku forment un duo inséparable et de même pour Hakkai et Gojyo. Tout a commencé quand ils étaient petits ... à l'école ...Humour et action.
1. Disclamer

**Disclamer** : vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Genjô et Goku forment un duo inséparable et de même pour Hakkai et Gojyo.

Tout a commencé quand ils étaient petits …

Humour et action pour cette story où j'imagine les persos de Saiyuki (et surtout mon petit Genjô que je nommerai de son prénom d'enfant Kôryu) tous pitits vers 10-11 ans.

Faudra bien sûr imaginer qu'ils ont tous le même âge puisqu'ils sont tous dans la même classe.

Je vous invite à entrer dans un monde nouveau où vous ne pourrez peut-être plus en sortir. Avous de faire votre choix et tourner ou non la page (ça fait bien je trouve de dire ça !).

Bon, allez allez Miyikii on rentre dans le vif du sujet, tu nous lasses là !

Oki allons-y …


	2. Chap 1 : La confrontation

 La confrontation

- Aieuuuuuuuh ! Mais j'ai rien fais de mal alors pourquoi tu me tapes Gojyo ?

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fais tête de singe !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Taisez-vous les enfants ! Ca suffit ! On est en classe tout de même et il y en a peut-être qui veulent travailler en silence comme mon mignon petit Kôryu ! Allez ! Remettez-vous au travail Exercice 5 page 20 !

Dépité de s'être fait grondé par sa maîtresse, Goku se mit à bouder.

- Bah moi je peux pas travailler le ventre vide maîtresse …

La cloche se mit à sonner indiquant aux enfants qu'il était l'heure de la récréation. L'institutrice en profita pour s'éclipser pour aller fumer une clope (comme ils le font tous !).

- Ouaaaaaaaaah génial on va pouvoir goûter ! Alors ! Qu'est-ce que ma maman m'a préparé pour mon 10h ? Kôryu t'as quoi toi ?

- Poulet froid, chips, tarte aux pommes, barre chocolatée, crèpes, bananes, sandwichs, yaourts, melon , tomates …

- Quoi ? Tout ça ? Mais euh … tu manges tout ?

- Oui.

La bave aux lèvres, Goku farfouilla dans son cartable pour en extraire … un sandwich écrasé avec du yaourt gluant dessus.

- Mais … naaaaaaaaaaaaaan … maman m'avait préparé 18 sandwichs jambon-beurre mes préférés (ouais bon je sais j'ai copié la pub pour les apéricubes quand le gars il dit AU SAUMON MON PREFERE !). Où ils sont ?

Sondant du regard la classe, Goku s'arrêta sur un petit bonhomme aux cheveux rouges qui le fixait avec un petit sourire mesquin et qui lui indiqua une pile de sandwichs posée à côté de lui.

- Gojyo ! Rend-moi mes sandwichs !

- Nan !

- Tu vas me les rendre le cafard !

- Nan ! Toi tu as celui qui es dans ton cartable !

- Non c'est pas le mien ! C'est toi qui mange les miens !

- Vos gueules !

Se retournant brusquement Goku et Gojyo découvrirent le petit Kôryu luttant pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- Ooooooh ! Le gentil mignon petit Kôryu s'est réveillé on dirait !

- Ta gueule sale cloporte ! Vous allez la boucler oui ?

Kôryu sortit presque immédiatement une arme cachée dans son bureau avant de la pointer sur Gojyo et Goku.

- Non non non Kôryu ! Je t'ai déjà dis de laisser ton arme à ta maison. Je vais devoir avertir tes parents tu sais ? rappela doucement l'institutrice qui passait justement le pas de la porte.

- Ouais la vieille taupe, marmonna Kôryu.

- Allez jouer un peu dehors les enfants, et que je ne vois plus de bagarres entre vous d'accord ? (peace and love mes frères !).

La cour de récréation était plutôt banale. Composée d'un petit terrain pour jouer au foot, d'un autre pour le basket et d'une marelle pour les filles, voilà tout ce qui pouvait divertir les élèves.

Le coin préféré de Kôryu : le banc.

C'est d'ailleurs là, une nouvelle fois, que s'assit Kôryu suivit de près par Goku et Gojyo.

- J'ai faim … j'ai faim … je vais peut-être mourir de faim … Kôryu tu crois que je vais mourir de faim ? Hein ? Dis Kôryu tu crois ? Je vais mourir de faim hein ?

- Arrête de l'emmerder comme ça ton Kôryu ou sinon il va encore nous piquer une crise ! répliqua Gojyo.

- Mais je voulais juste savoir si j'allais mourir de faim c'est tout …

- Tiens le singe ! J'ai plus faim tu m'as coupé l'appétit … je te laisse mon déjeuner, annonca Kôryu en tendant ses 3 sacs de provisions.

Tout à sa joie d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, Goku remercia son protecteur de tous les jours. De petites étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux quand il découvrit le fabuleux festin qu'il allait dévorer.

- Bon, allez ! Je vous laisse les débiles ! Moi je vais voir Hakkai, déclara Gojyo.

- Haffai ? Tu farles du farçon tout fimide qui farle à fersonne ? Il est fizarre …

- On comprend rien de ce que tu dis quand tu parles la bouche pleine le singe ! Toi t'es bizarre mais pas Hakkai ! En plus il m'aide à draguer les gonzesses ! Il a la côte lui avec la gente féminine !

- La quoi ? demanda Goku après avoir avalé un poulet entier.

- La gente féminine … les filles quoi ! Les minettes tu vois ?

- Quand tu parles de filles je comprend rien moi !

- Bah disons que je suis plus mature que toi sur ce point là et sur bien d'autres. Bon allez ! Salut les nains ! Je vais voir mon pote !

Après un signe de la main Gojyo se dirigea vers son compagnon favori Hakkai qui, comme à son habitude, se tenait assis par terre un cahier sur les genoux.

- Oh Hakkai qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas pu te parler ce matin en classe comme je suis arrivé en retard et puis t'es sorti directement après que la cloche a sonné … euh … tu m'écoutes ? … Me dis pas que t'écris encore des poèmes et des romans ?

- Salut Gojyo ! ben si tu vois j'écris la fin de mon roman où il y a Miyikii qui va se jeter du haut d'un pont parce qu'elle a découvert que son amant et compagnon de tous les jours ne veut plus d'elle parce qu'il a déjà une femme et 3 enfants(je vous rassure c'est purement du délire rien n'est vrai !). Et puis après il va y avoir un jeune homme qui va la sauver de sa tragique fin et après …

- Ouais ouais bon c'est bon je commence à piger … euh c'est peut-être ça qui attire les filles tu pense pas ?

- Hein ?

- Ben tu sais le fait que tu sois super romantique et fleur bleu et tout et tout tu vois ?

- Non je vois pas.

- Bon c'est pas grave. Tu viens on va voir les minettes ?

- Faut que je finisse mon roman désolé.

- Allez quoi faut que tu viennes parce que dès que t'es là elles viennent toutes !

- ah bon !

- Me dis pas que t'avais pas remarqué ! Pffffff … bon laisse tomber je vais les voir tout seul !

Gojyo se dirigea donc vers un groupe de jeune filles qui jouaient à la corde à sauter et qui ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte de la présence du petit Gojyo.

- Eh ! Salut les filles ! Vous venez jouer avec moi je connais un jeu très amusant !

- Co-ca-co-la, O-ran-gi-na, tourne tourne petite corde, un deux trois … vas-y Lina plus que 29 sauts et tu bats le record, clamèrent en coeur les filles.

- Euh … les filles ? je sais que je tombe mal mais … bon y a plus qu'à employer les grands moyens … les filles ! y a Hakkai qui a presque fini son histoire vous voulez pas savoir la fin ?

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent et la corde à sauter cessa de tressauter pour finir par terre. Toutes les filles retinrent leur souffle (SUSPENSE …).

-Est-ce qu'on a bien entendu ? C'est vrai que Hakkai a fini son histoire et on va savoir ce que devient Miyikii ?

- Ouais ouais bon vous venez avec moi les filles ?

Un cri de joie s'échappa du tas de filles agglutiné dans un coin de la cour de récréation et la horde de filles en furie galopa en direction de Hakkai qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure arrivée.

-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah elles sont toutes devenues folles ! s'écria Hakkai.

Se redressant promptement, Hakkai s'échappa rapidement par une porte qui, heureusement pour lui se situait juste à côté. Filant à toute allure dans les couloirs de l'école, Hakkai se demanda pourquoi toutes ces filles lui couraient après mais surtout il priait pour qu'elles ne le rattrape jamais.


	3. Chap 2 : le secret des toilettes

 Le secret des toilettes des filles

Conservant son avance sur le troupeau de filles qui le poursuivait, Hakkai entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et se colla contre la porte juste à temps pour entendre passer la horde de jeunes filles hurlant son prénom.

- Ouf ! Sauvé !

Hakkai était dans le noir complet et il priait pour qu'il ne soit pas entré dans l'antre d'un monstre.

En tatonnant, Hakkai trouva l'interrupteur éclairant la pièce qui était en réalité … les WC des filles.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Je m'en sortirais pas cette fois ! Je dois me cacher ou sinon …

A peine Hakkai avait-il songé à se cacher qu'il entendit deux jeunes filles qui arrivaient dans la direction des WC. Il courut s'enfermer dans un des toilettes (euuuh y en avait 5).

- Ouais et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu le méchant ?

- Nan ! dis-moi vite !

- Ben il m'a dit …

S'arrêtant de parler, une des jeunes filles s'approcha et frappa au battant du seul toilette qui était fermé.

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? Je dois dire un truc super secret à ma copine !

Hakkai était pris au piège. Il avait 2 choix possibles : soit il sortait tout penaud de son toilette soit il mettait au point une stratégie pour ne pas se faire attraper par les filles (si vous avez fait le choix numéro 1 rendez-vous à la page 4 sinon le choix numéro 2 vous amènera directement page 5)

Bon ok le chapitre 2 est court mais je trouvais ça marrant de faire une histoire interactive alors à vous de faire le bon choix (pensez à Hakkai ! le pauvre il est coincé dans les toilettes des filles !)

Après avoir lu le chapitre correspondant à votre choix vous pouvez directement passé au chap 5 parce que le chap 5 c'est la suite du choix 1 comme du choix 2.

Euhh dites moi si ça vous plait les histoires interactives parce que j'ai une super idée d'histoire comme ça avec les persos de Saiyuki et je la mettrais si ça plait (moi ça me plait lol).


	4. Chap 3 : le choix numéro 1

Le choix numéro 1

Hakkai ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Il décida donc de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir et faisant face à la situation comme un grand, il sortit du toilette.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais c'est Hakkai !

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment lui ? (être star si jeune ça doit être dur !)

- Dis Hakkai on va être les premières à connaître la fin de ton roman pas vrai ? Allez dis-nous la fin s'il te plait … promis on le dira à personne !

Hakkai se demanda par quelle magie elles étaient au courant qu'il avait pratiquement terminé son roman mais il décida de leur confier la fin puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Bah euh Miyikii est sauvée par un jeune homme alors qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours.

- Oui vas-y raconte la suite …

Captivées, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent par terre en tailleur demandant à Hakkai de faire de même. Ce dernier s'assit et continua à raconter son roman même après que la cloche annonçant la fin de la récréation se mette à sonner.

- Miyikii remercie le garçon et après le garçon décide de rester auprés d'elle pour l'empêcher de commettre à nouveau des bêtises … et à force de rester ensemble et ben ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et à la fin et ben ils sont tellement amoureux que le garçon décide de la demander en mariage …

- Ooooooh c'est beau hakkai !

- Mais arrête de l'interrompre tout le temps ! Allez continue Hakkai !

- Et ben après ils se marient parce que Miyikii ne pense plus à son ancien amoureux et après ils ont des enfants, 2 filles qu'ils vont appelés Yuu et Watase (J'adore cette Mangaka ! lol).

- Et c'est fini ?

- Oui.

- T'en a de l'imagination pour un garçon de 11 ans !

- Merci.

- Eh Mayaa on est en retard en classe ! Regarde l'heure on va se faire gronder par la maitresse !

- Ohhhh nooooon vite faut qu'on y aille ! Dépêche toi Hakkai tu vas être en retard en classe toi aussi.

Ramassant leurs affaires qu'elles avaient posées à leur pied, les deux filles galopèrent en direction de la porte après avoir embrasser gaiement Hakkai sur la joue.

- A tout à l'heure Hakkai !

- Bisous !

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent laissant Hakkai seul dans les toilettes.

- Elles ne m'ont même pas demandé ce que je faisais dans leur toilette ! Bon faut que je sorte maintenant !

S'armant de son courage (il en avait déjà beaucoup à cette époque pour faire face aux filles ! Mais ça c'était avant les monstres !), Hakkai ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'élança dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Arrivé devant la porte il frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Il marcha nonchalament vers le bureau qui lui été attribuait depuis le début de l'année parce que de toute façon la maîtresse ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Et, une fois de plus, la maîtresse avait continué sa leçon sans s'aperçevoir que Hakkai était arrivé après l'heure.

- T'était passé où ? murmura Gojyo.

- J'étais coincé dans les toilettes des filles.

- Quoi ? Comment c'est à l'intérieur ?

- Coment ça ?

- Ben oui c'est fait comment ? Moi j'y suis jamais entré et ça m'intéresse tu comprend ?

- Ben … c'est tout rose !

- Rose ? Ouah cool ! T'as un passe ? T'as été invité par les filles ? Comment t'as fait dis-moi pour y rentrer sans te faire choper par les nanas ? Et surtout comment t'as fais pour en sortir vivant ?

- Je me suis caché et y a des filles qui m'ont dit de sortir alors je suis sorti …

- Ouah j'suis impressionné ! T'as pas peur toi !

- Taisez-vous là-bas derrière ou sinon je vous donne une punition ! Et puisque tu as envie de parler tout seul viens au tableau faire les multiplications Gojyo ! gronda la maîtresse.

- euuuuh je parlais pas tout seul maîtresse, je parlais avec Hakkai.

- Qui ça ? Ah oui le petit timide ! Je l'avais pas vu ! Mais ne me répond pas comme ça et viens au tableau tout de suite !

Gojyo s'exécuta et la fin de l'heure se passa à réciter les tables de multiplication avec un Goku qui mourrait littéralement de faim allongé sur son bureau, un Hakkai qui continuait d'écrire on ne sait quoi, un Kôryu qui restait plongé dans ses pensées et un Gojyo qui faisait le malin devant les filles en récitant ses tables de multiplication dont la plupart étaient fausses.

- C'est déjà la fin de la journée ? Bon ! Les enfants, à demain matin ! Faites tous vos devoirs n'oubliez pas ! Mon petit Kôryu tu peux venir ?

Kôryu se leva non sans avoir jurer et se dirigea vers le bureau de la maîtresse.

- Kôryu … Comme je te l'ai dis il faut que je convoque tes parents ! Tu vas donc leur remettre ce mot de ma part leur demandant de se présenter à mon bureau demain matin pour que nous discutions d'un petit problème d'accord ? Mais ne me regarde pas avec ce regard d'enfant prêt à pleurer … je fais ça pour ton bien mon petit Kôryu.

- Je la regarde pas avec un regard de chien battu moi ! C'est mon regard haineux ! Elle comprend rien celle-là ! se dit Kôryu.

- Bon. Alors à demain matin mon gentil Kôryu !

- Ouais à demain vielle taupe ! C'est vrai que t'es moche vu de près ! songea Kôryu.

Kôryu tourna le dos à la salle de classe et partit rejoindre Hakkai, Goku et Gojyo dans la cour de récréation.

- Alors ? Elle t'a passée un savon la vieille ? demanda Gojyo.

Kôryu ne s'arrêta même pas pour répondre et continua son chemin en direction de la maison au bout de la rue qui était celle où il vivait avec ses parents.

- Bon bah y a plus qu'à le suivre vu qu'on habite tous à côté ! déclara Gojyo.

- Attend Kô ! Attend-moi ! Ma maman m'a dit que je dormais chez toi ce soir parce que sinon je suis tout seul et ta maman a dit oui ! Tu t'en souviens ?

- Ouais ! Pas la peine de gueuler le singe ! Allez viens !

- Et nous on est exclus ? demanda Gojyo.

- Bah nan ! Venez avec nous ! C'est grand chez Kô !

- Ca va pas le singe ! Vous allez pas squatter chez moi !

- Allez c'est réglé ! Moi j'ai pas besoin d'avertir mes parents parce qu'ils ont l'habitude que je dorme ailleurs même si c'est plutôt avec des filles !

- Moi ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je ne suis pas rentré.

- Donc c'est bon ! Tous chez Sanzooooooooooo ! s'exclama Goku.

- J'ai dis non alors vous vous ramenez pas ! Déjà qu'avec le singe c'est chiant !

- On va te tenir compagnie Kô. T'en fais pas on te comprend. Tu as encore besoin d'être entouré, de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui t'aime. Nous on t'aime. Allez on va t'aider à passer ce cap !

- Ta gueule le Kappa !

Et tout le joyeux groupe se dirigea vers la maison de Sanzo pour y faire une super fiesta ! (je voudrais bien être de la party lol).


	5. Chap 4 : le choix numero 2

Le choix numéro 2

Coincé, Hakkai se creusa les méninges pour ne pas être obligé de se montrer aux filles.

Il opta pour une stratégie simple mais efficace la plupart du temps. Il déguisa sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse plus féminine même si sa voix paraissait plus comique qu'autre chose (heureusement il avait pas encore mué !).

- Euh je suis désolé mais j'ai pas fini alors je peux pas sortir tout de suite sinon je vais me faire dessus ! dit Hakkai d'une voix aigüe.

- Aaaaaaaaah c'est dégueulasse ! Viens on s'en va Maaya ! Tu me diras ton secret ailleurs !

- Ouais t'as raison !

Entendant les filles s'éloigner, Hakkai se glissa en-dehors du toilette et entrouvrit la porte pour voir si le champs était libre. Malheureusement, un groupe de filles se tenait devant la porte et il ne pouvait sortir d'ici sans être aperçu par l'une d'elles.

Refermant avec précaution la porte, Hakkai décidé de retourner dans son toilette préféré qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Ouais y a une fenêtre au-dessus du WC comme dans les toilettes des garçons ! Je vais passer par là !

Escaladant la battant des WC et manquant mettre un pied dans le trou, Hakkai se retrouva debout sur les WC face à la fenêtre à barreaux.

- Je pourrais jamais passer par là c'est trop petit. Bon de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix donc je vais essayer !

Glissant un bras entre les barreaux puis une jambe, Hakkai se retrouva dans une position délicate puisqu'il se rendit compte que de l'autre côté de la fenêtre se trouvait un buisson l'empêchant de voir correctement ce qu'il faisait.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de jeunes garçons qui se baladait non loin de là continuait de se disputer.

- Mais t'as rien fait pour les retenir ? demanda Goku.

- T'es marrant toi ! Je te dis que c'était une horde de filles en furie qui lui courait après !

- Mais c'est de ta faute !

- Ouais bon ça va je sais !

- Kô tu nous aide à chercher Hakkai ?

- Pas le temps.

- Quoi ? T'as rien à faire tu pourrais nous aider non ?

Attrapant kôryu par sa chemise, Gojyo manqua lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est ton problème après tout ! Et puis il reviendra bien tout seul ! On devrait retourner en classe !

Gojyo se retint de frapper Kôryu et réfléchissant à la situation il se dit qu'il valait en effet peut être mieux se calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation.

De son côté, Goku avait repérer une proie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais le singe ? T'as encore faim après tout ce que t'as bouffé ?

- Regarde Kô ! Y a un truc qui bouge dans le buisson !

N'écoutant que son instinct, Goku sauta sur la proie vivante pour l'attraper. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le morceau qui ne voulait pas se défaire du buisson. Mais quand celui-ci céda, Goku se retrouva propulsé dans l'herbe. Il était allongé avec un corps sur lui !

- Ah bah tu l'a retrouvé le singe ! s'exclama Hakkai.

- Ma tête ! J'ai mal ! Dis Kôryu tu crois que je vais mourir ? dis tu crois hein ? Je vais mourir de faim et de blessures au cerveau ? Kô je vais mourir hein ?

- Tu mourras quand j'aurais décidé de te tuer et ça va pas tarder !

- Mais j'ai mal Kô !

- M'appelle pas Kô !

Sonné, Hakkai essayait de se relever aidé par Gojyo.

- Bah alors tu sors d'où toi ?

- WC des filles.

- Hein ?

- Je viens des toilettes des filles.

- Ouaaaaaaaah t'es trop fort toi ! Je pensais pas que t'irais aussi loin ! Bienvenue officiellement dans mon club « la chasse aux poulettes » ! Mais c'est ça la fenêtre des toilettes des filles ?

- Oui.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaah j'y vééééééééééééé !

Il fallut bien l'aide de Goku remis de ses émotions et de Hakkai pour empêcher Gojyo de se glisser dans les toilettes des filles par la fenêtre à barreaux. Hurlant et essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Goku et Hakkai, Gojyo alerta, sans le vouloir, une des institutrices qui passait justement par là.

- Vous êtes pas en classe les enfants ! gronda l'institutrice.

- Euhhh nan … euh on a pas vu le temps passé … euh on y va tout de suite… bredouilla Hakkai.

- Bon vous me répondez les enfants ? Tant pis puisque vous ne voulez pas me répondre je vais vous ramenez moi-même à votre institutrice tout les trois !

Prenant Gojyo, Kôryu qui jurait et Goku par la main, l'institutrice se mit en tête de rechercher la classe des enfants laissant Hakkai seul.

- Elle m'a même pas vu ! Bon bah je vais aller en classe moi !

Pendant ce temps, l'institutrice, à laquelle un collègue avait indiqué le numéro de la classe des enfants, arrivait devant la porte et frappa.

La maîtresse ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Reconnaissant son petit Kôryu, elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvez ? Je l'ai cherché partout !

- Ces trois jeunes garçons trainaient dehors dans la cour !

- Non … Kôryu serait incapable de rater une heure de cour simplement pour aller « trainer » comme vous dîtes ! Je suis sûr que ces deux autres enfants ont une très mauvaise influence sur lui ! N'est-ce pas mon petit Kôryu ?

Fixant intensément la maîtresse, Kôryu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter combien il détestait toutes ses personnes qui croyait tout savoir.

- Mais oui mon petit Kôryu … je sais qu'ils t'embètent ces deux méchants garçons !

- Bon je vous les laisse ! déclara l'institutrice avant de s'éclipser.

Se retournant vers les 3 jeunes garçons, la maîtresse demanda à Goku et Gojyo de rejoindre leur place. Elle ne vit pas Hakkai qui rejoignait la sienne un peu plus tard.

- Kôryu … Comme je te l'ai dis il faut que je convoque tes parents ! Tu vas donc leur remettre ce mot de ma part leur demandant de se présenter à mon bureau demain matin pour que nous discutions d'un petit problème d'accord ? Mais ne me regarde pas avec ce regard d'enfant prêt à pleurer … je fais ça pour ton bien mon petit Kôryu. Bon. C'est la fin de la classe vous pouvez partir les enfants ! N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs ! A demain mon gentil Kôryu !

Kôryu ne se retourna pas pour répondre et sortit directement de la salle accompagné par Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku.

- Bon bah y a plus qu'à le suivre vu qu'on habite tous à côté ! déclara Gojyo.

- Attend Kô ! Attend-moi ! Ma maman m'a dit que je dormais chez toi ce soir parce que sinon je suis tout seul et ta maman a dit oui ! Tu t'en souviens ?

- Ouais ! Pas la peine de gueuler le singe ! Allez viens !

- Et nous on est exclus ? demanda Gojyo.

- Bah nan ! Venez avec nous ! C'est grand chez Kô !

- Ca va pas le singe ! Vous allez pas squatter chez moi !

- Allez c'est réglé ! Moi j'ai pas besoin d'avertir mes parents parce qu'ils ont l'habitude que je dorme ailleurs même si c'est plutôt avec des filles !

- Moi ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je ne suis pas rentré.

- Donc c'est bon ! Tous chez Sanzooooooooooo ! s'exclama Goku.

- J'ai dis non alors vous vous ramenez pas ! Déjà qu'avec le singe c'est chiant !

- On va te tenir compagnie Kô. T'en fais pas on te comprend. Tu as encore besoin d'être entouré, de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui t'aime. Nous on t'aime. Allez on va t'aider à passer ce cap !

- Ta gueule le Kappa !

Et tout le joyeux groupe se dirigea vers la maison de Sanzo pour y faire une super fiesta ! (je voudrais bien être de la party lol).


End file.
